1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure and a three dimensional (3D) package structure, and more particularly, to a package structure and a 3D package structure capable of reducing high frequency loss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, high frequency or extremely high frequency mobile communication systems operate at an operating frequency which is higher than 10 GHz. The package technology in the prior art has significant loss when the operating frequency is higher than 10 GHz. For example, the common technology is surface mount technology (SMT). The components using SMT are mass produced and assembled as various mobile devices. However, the components using SMT in the prior art have poor high frequency properties. When the operating frequency is higher than 6 GHz, the frequency is more significant as the operating frequency increases, which degrades the performance.
In detail, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a sectional side view of a package structure 10 in the prior art. The package structure 10 comprises a die 100 and leads 102. By a wire bonding process, the die 100 is connected to the leads 102 through metal wires 104. By a molding process, a molding cap 106 is formed to cover the die 100 and the metal wires 104. Notably, the metal wires 104 are covered within the molding cap 106. When an operating frequency is higher than 6 GHz, a parasitic inductive effect is formed since the metal wires 104 contact the molding cap 106. Further, the higher the operating frequency, the larger the inductance brought by the parasitic inductive effect. Hence, high frequency loss of the package structure 10 is larger and the performance of the package structure 10 is degraded.
Therefore, how to reduce high frequency loss is a significant objective in the field.